


Enlightening

by MazKen (orphan_account)



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MazKen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Sonny should have done after learning Will cheated on him in LA, and after Paul told him of the epiphany he had because of what Derrick said to him on 7/3/15 episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enlightening

“Earth to Sonny”

Sonny was lost in thought. He just had a conversation with Paul. Very enlightening one you can say. 

“Huh?" Sonny said coming out of his contemplating. Mike was the only manager they had after T decided to move to Chicago. 

“Is slow here, and I have done everything else. Do you want me to take inventory, or will you do that.”

Sonny said, “Actually, I was thinking of leaving. I have some personal matters to take care of. Can you do the closing tonight? The inventory can wait.” 

“Sure.” Mike replied. 

His conversation with Paul left him confused and sad. Paul came here early today to tell him how he just had a talk with Derrick of all  
people. How it made him realize he wasn’t ready for marriage although he loves him and wants to be with him. He told him that maybe all the pursuing he was doing was so he wouldn’t deal with coming out and everything that entailed. Sonny was confused by this because he didn’t understand why Paul was assuming he wanted to marry him or would even want commitment relationship right away if his marriage ended. Yeah, he asked him to marry him when they were together but did he think that when he and Will divorced that Sonny would go straight to Paul’s hotel room, drop on his knees and propose? What a self-centered ego manic. Did Paul think he was that desperate or pathetic? Sonny was upset with Paul. 

The conversation also broke his heart. Sonny didn’t give into Paul not only because he didn’t want to cheat but because Paul’s lovely and flowery words just seemed too good to be true. Paul was telling him everything he ever wanted to hear. Paul was making him feel loved but there was something that held him back. Maybe is the fact that not only has he lost trust in Will but Will managed to destroy Sonny’s trust in everyone. Maybe it was his heart protecting him from getting hurt again. Sonny got hurt still though. Sonny also wasn’t as naïve as he used to be. I guess it was too much to hope that any man would just want him and only him. 

The conversation did make him realize one thing though; Will wasn’t ready for marriage or serious relationship with him, and that Sonny needed to let him go. Sonny loved Will but love isn’t enough. Sonny needed respect. He needed that love to be shown through action and not just words. You know what they say, words are meaningless. Sonny needs trust. He may be able to forgive Will someday but he’ll never trust him again, and Sonny doesn’t see how any relationship can work let alone last without trust. Sonny is going to go home for the last time, tell Will is over and move out of there. 

Will wants to play the field. He did say that their marriage was boring. Will wanted excitement, and obviously Sonny was not exciting anymore if he ever was exciting to him. I mean look what his life has been reduced to. I run a club. Although it puts money on the table, is not sexy job. He remembers Will calling him a glorified barista. He is reduced to wearing nothing but floral and plaid shirts. Sonny is more or less a glorified house husband. He is not even 26 yet. No wonder Will doesn’t see him exciting any more. He bores himself sometimes. He lost connections with his friends and with himself. 

Will might be insecure but Sonny realized that is not all that is driving his cheating, and is not his job to figure it out and sort it out for him. Sonny may not have rushed Will into marriage but he mollycoddled him just like Will’s parent did. Is just like uncle Victor said, did you marry this man or adopt him. It wasn’t something he did on purpose to control him although Will makes it seem that way. It is just something they both fell into. They started their relationship as mentor mentee thing, and they hadn’t drawn a line when it turned into romantic. Sonny sees now how that can lead into unhealthy relationship. He has taken most of the responsibility. He can see why Will would feel the need to assert himself. Sonny has been hoping that Will would take some of that responsibility of his shoulder. It has been trying but that never happened. Will’s outlet wasn’t to make their marriage better. It was to find excitement and validation elsewhere. Sonny keeps telling himself on his drive to the apartment that he can do this. It is not right or fair to them or to Ari to continue this marriage. 

Sonny pulled his car into the mansion 15 minutes ago. It was 8:50 p.m. now. The mansion was bathed in beautiful sunset. Uncle Vic likes to eat supper around sunset. So Sonny knew everyone would be gathered around the dining room getting ready for supper. He was stilling himself for all the questions about to be fired at him from his parents and worse Uncle Victor. He has to make sure his Uncle doesn’t go after Will. Sonny just wants to put the whole thing behind him, and move on with his life. Start over. All his things managed to fit into one big suitcase. He called Marlena on his way out, and let her know what happened. After he told Will about his decision to file for divorce, Will just reacted eerily calm. He became numb. Sonny expected more of a reaction. I guess Will was expecting that. Sonny thought it was responsible to let someone in Will’s family know the deal so they can help look after Ari. He wasn’t sure if Will was up for it. 

Henderson opened the door for him. He greeted Sonny with big warm smile. Henderson always felt more like a Grandpa than a butler. Sonny also knew he was a great friend to Uncle Vic. 

He noticed Sonny’s suitcase and gave him a questioning look. “Should I make your old room ready, Jackson?” Henderson asked. 

“I’m sorry for dropping in like this.” Sonny said. 

“You know you are welcome here anytime. Everyone is gathered in the dining hall.” Henderson noticed Sonny’s hesitation. 

“Is just family. We do have young Miss Donavon, and the new bundle of joy staying with us.” 

“Maybe I should just…I don’t want to disrupt dinner, and I’m not really hungry. I should just go up to my room. Get it ready. I can't imagine all the dust waiting there to welcome me. I could use the distraction. Is not something you should be doing anyways?” Sonny rumbled on.

“We have staffs who keep up with the running of the mansion, even the unused rooms and areas. Let me take your suitcase though.” Henderson replied pitying. 

Sonny wondered how pathetic he must look to him right now. Yup pathetic, that is definitely him. 

“I always say that the quicker you can get over with bad news the quicker you can move on with life. I’m sorry for everything you are going through Jackson.” 

“Thank you.” Sonny appreciated Henderson’s advice. He is right. The quicker he gets all this behind him the better. Sonny didn’t know what the future holds for him but he certainly has no plans to ever marry again or even get into serious relationships. His brother Alex the commitment phobia serial dater had it right. No risk of heartbreak. Both of his serious relationship has blown up in his face. 

“How can anyone expect me to keep my food down when I have a vermin on my table?” Sonny heard Uncle Vic complain as he approached the dining hall. He stood on the door unsure watching the scene. 

“REALLY.” Theresa said looking peeved. 

“I thought we settled this, grandad.” Brady groaned looking exasperated. 

“I agreed she could stay; is not like you left me with much choice but that doesn’t mean I want her at my dinner table. That will not do. She was assigned to her own quarters. His parents looked as exasperated as Brady did. 

“He has a point Theresa. You have your own living quarters, and this is a big mansion. There really is no reason for your paths to cross unless you just want to get a rise out of him.” Brady addressed her. 

“That is her only talent after all.” Uncle Vic chimes in. We only allow family and very welcomed guests to join us for meal. Muscling your way into the house doesn’t make you part of the family or welcomed. Sonny thought that was harsh. 

“That wasn’t necessary.” Aunt Maggie scolds his uncle. 

“Whatever. I will need a food tester though. I feel very unsafe here. Who knows what that miserable old goat will try to do to my food?” Theresa fired back storming out of the hall. Sonny thought great, less audience to hear his humiliating confession. 

“Hey Sonny” Brady greeted him as he followed Theresa. Everyone noticed him now. 

“Hi. Is it okay if I join?” Sonny asked. 

“Of course Uncle Vic replied. Family is welcomed.”

His parents seemed most surprised and apprehensive to see him. They could sense what was coming I guess. They do know him best after all. 

“That was harsh. You can be very mean Uncle Vic sometimes.” 

“So you witnessed that.” His uncle looked a little ashamed. 

“Yup” Sonny replied. 

His uncle and dad sat at the two end chairs, Maggie by his uncle, and his mom by his dad although two chairs away from him than usually. Sonny made sure to sit one chair away from his dad. He didn’t want to take any side during their drama. If mom hadn’t decided the best way to handle his father’s cheating was to cheat in return by hooking up with soon to be ex father-in-law and flaunt it in public, Sonny would have clearly been on her side. Sonny couldn’t believe his parents behavior. He couldn’t go to them for comfort or advice. He told himself to just get over with the news. 

Sonny threw himself into his bed an hour later. He was so tired; more emotionally tired than physical. When Sonny told his family he decision, his mom and Aunt Maggie were very sympathizing, his dad just seemed relieved and Uncle Vic was ecstatic. His uncle told him that he was proud that Sonny had the courage to do the right thing for himself. He couldn’t really disagree. Tomorrow, his new life starts. Sonny is planning to go away from Salem, see his brothers and settle wherever the stars place him. He is going to sell his share of the club to Chad and make the travel arrangements. Finalizing the divorce will take few months. His dad will let him know when it is finalized and will fax him anything that need signing. He will make sure to set up some kind of trust fund for Ari. He won't be in her life much, and she might not even remember him when/if she sees him but he didn't want to feel like he was abandoning her. Sonny wasn’t willing to stay in Salem that long; just a week or two more. He drifted off to sleep. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in July. This episode and especially the one following it where writers made Sonny take responsibility for Will's cheating really pissed me off. I don't think any fiction ever upset me as much as this. Is my first fic ever, and I think I was only able to write it because it just came out of me. I write better when I'm angry about something than when I'm not. I rant better too. I thought I'd share it instead of just sitting in my folders.


End file.
